KakuHida, Nazi Love
by Heart Shattered
Summary: The Akatsuki are in Germany! Main: KakuHida,Side: Sasodei, PeinKona, KisaIta, ZetsuTobi. The akastuki are doing something during the holocust, their trying to get home! But somethings happening inside the ranks. Its gunna have more chapters soon!


**Summary:** This takes place in Germany, during the holocaust. The Akatsuki is collecting souls so they can go back to their world, and leave the Nazis behind. This is a KakuHida. The yaoi comes later. Side pairings: SasoDei, KisaIta, Zetsutobi, Peinkona

**Disclaimer**: I do not own this, If I DID, THERE WOULD BE YAOI!

Kakuzu knocked down the door and rushed into the small two-story home. He ordered his men to search the bottom floor as he searched the smaller second floor.

He rushed up the staircase and searched the rooms. In one room he knocked down a closet to reveal a door behind it.

He kicked the door down to reveal a man crouching among a stack of books, his silver hair covering his face.

"Found you, filthy Jashinist" Kakuzu growled, walking towards the crouching man,

The crouching figure looked up and his bright magenta eyes widened as he saw Kakuzu.

Kakuzu stopped. Those eyes… those beautiful eyes…

The man slowly stood, the blanket that had been wrapped around his shoulder fell to the floor, to reveal a muscled body. He wasn't wearing a shirt.

As Kakuzu examined him, he noticed he was covered in blood, and there was also blood around him. He was wounded?

The man slowly backed away from Kakuzu, his magenta eyes wary.

Kakuzu reached out a hand "Stop! Your hurt!"

The man laughed, his teeth bared "Like you care FILTHY Nazi!" There was a emphasis on filthy.

"Your Hurt" Kakuzu growled

"No im not dumbass"

"Then whose blood is this?" Kakuzu demanded

"Mind Dickhead?"

"So your telling me, your not injured, but this blood is yours?"

"Finally he gets it!' The man exclaimed, "Man your dumb!"

Kakuzu sat there and thought. A few years back, people had discovered a new religion, called Jashinism, somewhere given privileges to their god and some… not so much.

"Dude, you still there?" The man asked, poking him

Kakuzu blinked. He drew his gun out and aimed it at the man. "Sorry, but I have to kill you, direct orders from Dictator Hitler."

Kakuzu closed his eyes and pulled the trigger. He heard a "BAM!"

He heard not a scream of pain, but laugher?

He opened his eyes to see the man standing there, his arms spread as blood gushed out of the hole in his chest

"Ah Jashin-sama!" He yelled, his eyes wide in love, "Man does that feel good!"

Kakuzu starred

The mans stomach suddenly healed and he rubbed the back off his head with a blood smeared hand.

The man ran towards the open window and jumped down onto the street, blood splattering Kakuzu.

THE MANS VEIW

Hidan it the street with a thwack., and stood up with a groan.

'The look on that assholes face!' Hidan thought with a grin.

He stood up and brushed his pants free of dirt, and proceeded to walk down the street, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

He kept on walking, deep in thought about the officer.

He didn't notice the footsteps behind him, as he was still deep in thought.

Someone grabbed Hidans shoulder and turned him around. It was the officer from before..

"Lemme' Go!" Hidan hissed

"Come with me!" He dragged Hidan down a alley and down another until they were in front of a house. Kakuzu dragged him into the house and up the stairs. He opened a door and set Hidan down.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Hidan demanded

"You might be useful for my leader."

"Hitler?"

"General Pein, the leader of a secret organization called Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki?"

"We're a organization that's bent on getting home and taking over the world. We're against the ideals of Hitler."

"Uh-huh…."

"So how did you do that before?"

"Im immortal."

"Immortal?"

"Im the first Jashinist who has been given this gift."

"Whats your name?"

"Hidan"

"Kakuzu."

There was a knock on the door. "Kakuzu, Un! Open up!"

Kakuzu sighed and opened his door. "What Deidara

A blonde teen with bright blue eyes stood there. He blinked as he saw Hidan.

"You have company?" He asked

"IM NOT HIS COMPANY! HE KIDNAPPED ME BITCH!"

"IM NO BITCH, UN!" Deidara yelled

"WELL FROM HERE YOU LOOK LIKE A BITCH!" Hidan screamed

Deidara lunged at Hidan, his fist raised. Hidan noticed he was wearing a gloves.

END OF CHAPTER 1,

Yaoi comes later!

Wonder what will happen!


End file.
